Conker (Supernannya/Pokémon AU)
Biography Conker is a Pokémon owned by Samuel the Otter. His trainer first found him on a tree in the Sinnoh region. He works with Samuel as a con artist and temporarily co-owned a business called Samker Business in the fanfic No Business Like Samker Business. Appearance Conker is a Pachirisu, which is a white, small squirrel Pokémon. He has light blue pointy ears, a light blue triangular stripe on his forehead, yellow cheeks, and a light blue stripe on his tail with three adjacent spikes on it. In human form, he is a 17-year-old at around 5 feet, 6 inches with blue spiked hair and blue eyes. He wears '70s style attire consisting of a blue and white lapel shirt, a yellow medallion with a Pokédollar symbol inscribed on it around his neck, white pants with three blue spikes on each side, and white shoes. Regardless if he is in his normal or human form, he always wears a blue fedora and sunglasses when conning people. Personality Conker is mouthy, uncouth, narcissistic, and obsessed with money. He has a gambling and drinking addiction as a result of Samuel's treatment on him. His gambling addiction was explored in the fanfic Casino Chaos, where he goes to the newly built Rags 2 Riches Casino. His motto is "I put my job into my name!" The motto literally means that he puts the "con" in Conker. In Casino Chaos, it is shown that he can pull off disguises fairly well. In the aforementioned fanfic, he creates a fake identity of an adult man named "Walton" in order to access the Rags 2 Riches Casino. Eventually, though, Loki and the rest of the gang witnessed the ongoing events at the casino from a window, and they noticed Conker's disguise falling apart while throwing a tantrum over not winning a game of Blackjack. Shortly after, Conker was kicked out. He also prefers to live a late 1970s lifestyle after researching it on the Internet, therefore getting him into disco music and nightclubs, despite his trainer's hatred for the former. His overall nasty demeanor is the reason why Loki and Minus despise him. In fact, most of the characters in the series (except for those like Stripes and Samuel) hate him. When someone calls him out, he usually and angrily responds in Canadian French. Trivia *He is similar to Fritz the Cat from the comic strip of the same name due to the fact that they are both con artists and Tony Manero from the 1977 film Saturday Night Fever as they both swear a lot, are rude, and are into disco. *He is named after the video game character by Rare. *His favorite music groups are Kool & The Gang, Chic, The Bee Gees, Earth, Wind & Fire, and The Village People. *Samuel sometimes refers to him as "Conks". *He thinks Pytka is gay due to him wearing croptops and sometimes shorts despite Pytka’s homophobia. *His favorite TV program is Soul Train. *His ancestors come from Foréale, a region based on Canada. They would eventually settle in the Sinnoh region. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters in Supernannya/Pokemon AU Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Gamblers